Jamas dejaría de quererte
by HeydiGrey
Summary: George a vuelto a Seattle, Izzie ya no esta más con Alex. Tal vez esta sea una segunda oportunidad para ellos...
1. Capitulo 1

**_Jamás Dejaría De Quererte_**

**_Capítulo I_**

Este es un facfit basado en Grey's Anatomy y con trama en Izzie & George.

Todos los derechos y nombres de los personajes por Shonda Rhimes y ABC Productions.

Prohibido copiar el documento sin antes consultarlo. Gracias

Sucede en una temporada indefinida, Izzie Stevens se ha divorciado de Alex Karev su matrimonio no ha funcionado pero han terminado en buenos términos si ningún rencor, ha seguido trabajando en Seattle Grace. De vez en cuando, bueno casi todas las noches en que esta libre piensa en George ese chico de ojos grises del cual alguna vez se enamoró y quién por sobre todas las cosas fue su mejor amigo. Piensa en él como si con su pensamiento pudiera traerlo de vuelta para que esos días en los que no tiene que hacer no fueran tan aburridos y regresarán los momentos divertidos. Mientras George sigue en una base militar como médico pero de vez en cuando se pregunta cómo hubiera sido su vida si no se hubiese ido jamás de Seattle Grace Hospital tal vez porque ahora está más confusa que antes porque aunque ahora solo vive para la medicina no es lo mismo. Su vida se ha vuelto rutina aunque siempre hay un caso nuevo así lo ve el. De vez en vez cuando tiempo por las noches piensa en ella en Izzie Stevens da vueltas en la cama recordando que fue la causa de que su vida se tornara así al casarse con Alex porque aunque nunca no lo dijo a nadie el todavía sentía algo por ella y eso rompió su corazón. Enlistándose en el ejército pensó que todo cambiaría que tal vez la olvidaría que se sentiría más servible que en Seattle Grace. Entonces Recuerda su hermosa sonrisa y él también sonríe. Recuerda los buenos momentos con ella y los demás chicos en el hospital y entonces una noche los recuerdos lo agobian, quiere revivirlos estar en ese lugar de nuevo aunque sabe que con Izzie no tendrá oportunidad ya que piensa sigue casada con Alex pero eso no importa eso él quiere rehacer su vida y toma una decisión...

Presenta su baja en el ejército todos se sorprenden ya que es muy bueno en lo que hace tratan de convencerlo de quedarse pero él no quiere estar más allí.

Después de unas semanas ya arreglado todo llega a Seattle. Sabe muy bien Donde dirigirse toma un Taxi y le dice lo lleve hacia Seattle Grace. Llega baja del taxi. Sonríe al ver la fachada del hospital lo mira algo diferente como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Por otro lado ese día Izzie está en los lockers después de una larga noche ya es de mañana y su turno ha terminado. Se cambia de ropa, mira el espejo y se aplica algo de lápiz labial sonríe y peina su hermoso cabello rubio. Toma su bolso y se dirige a la salida trasera del hospital sin imaginar quién ha llegado eso ni siquiera le pasa por la mente la idea de que George vuelva. Se fue sin dar realmente la razón dejando otra idea. Aunque muy en su corazón mantiene la esperanza de verlo de nuevo. George esta algo ansioso entra es todo nuevo "tal vez es la re decoración o tal vez me olvide por completo del aspecto" piensa mientras camina esperando ver caras conocidas Meredith Cristina Izzie o hasta tal vez Alex. De pronto siente una mano sobre su hombro. Se voltea suavemente -"¿¡George!? ¿! Eres tú!? Te he visto a lo lejos, si realmente eres tú"- dice Olivia Harper sonriente y le da un gran abrazo. Todo pasa algo rápido y George se queda algo sorprendido. Siente el abrazo de Olivia sólo sonríe y lo corresponde. -"Olivia! Claro que soy yo. Hasta que encuentro a alguien conocido" - le sonríe.

-"Dios no has cambiado nada te vez exactamente igual"-

George: "Gracias aunque no lo creo, así es creo que regresé"

Olivia: "Fantástico" -le sonríe-

George: "Definitivamente si, de hecho ahora mismo voy hacia la oficina del Jefe, has visto a Meredith, Cristina o Izzie?"

Olivia: -pensando- Creo que la mayoría ya ha terminado su turno supongo no están por aquí.

George: No hay problema de igual forma iré a la casa de Meredith. Tengo que irme te veo después.

Olivia: "Me encanto verte de nuevo"-George se despide de Olivia con una sonrisa y va hacia la oficina de Webber.

Mientras Izzie llega a casa de Meredith puesto aún vive allí. Abre la puerta entra a la sala y bota su bolso acomodándose en el sillón. Apenas se acomoda y comienza a quedarse dormida.

"Izzie Eres tú?"- grita Meredith desde la cocina Izzie abre los ojos inmediatamente- "C'mon Meredith quién más podría ser!"- se levanta y va hacia la cocina donde esta Meredith picando vegetales...

-"Que se supone que haces"- preguntando a Meredith mientras mira el desorden en la cocina-

"Acaso no es obvio?" -mirándola con cara de no es obvio-

"No sé, pero creo que esa comida está siendo desperdiciada" -diciéndolo en tono de broma y bostezando-

"Que graciosa" -diciéndolo con sarcasmo mientras Izzie va y toma una zanahoria- "Suelta eso" -dándole a Izzie una palmadita en la mano-

"Así que Meredith cambiaras para ser chef"- mientras se echa una carcajada -"al menos yo no digo nada cuando tu cocinas"-

-"vamos Meredith al menos la comida me ama y dejo la casa con aroma a pan no a..." -se calla y sonríe un poco más de pronto mira que Meredith vacía varias cosas a un recipiente va y la toma por el brazo -"Que haces?! "-

Se supone estas cocinando!"-

-"está bien Izzie tu eres la experta entonces hazlo"-le hace una sonrisa forzada a Meredith -"soy un asco haciendo esto lo es y lo peor de todo he invitado a cristina no parara de reírse"- Izzie comienza a mover unas cosas -"Sólo te falta practicar"- le hace una pequeña sonrisa. Terminan de cocinar hasta que se hace de noche entre algo de alboroto ya que no se ponen de acuerdo al hacer una cosa. Llega Cristina Izzie se dirige a la sala. Mientras George ha salido del hospital después de hablar con el jefe quién con agrado lo ha recibido diciéndole que cuando quisiera podría regresar que su puesto siempre estaría libre para él, solo tendría que ir mañana temprano para llenar algunos papeles. George se siente tan bien todo va bien ya tiene de nuevo trabajo asegurado ahora sólo falta ver si todavía tiene amigos. Así que se dirige a la casa de Meredith. Es como si todo encajara perfecto Meredith con una cena en la mesa sin saber que George está por llegar.

Toca la puerta está a punto de ver de nuevo al amor de su vida aunque exactamente no esta tan emocionado por ver a Izzie piensa que no está allí. Pero muy dentro de él sabe y siente que es lo que quiere, volver a ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos todo lo que ella es volver a sentir esa sensación única al ver a Izzie.

Dentro Izzie toma una copa de vino sentada en el sillón. Cristina y Meredith platican en la cocina, Se escucha el timbre -"Izzie por favor ve a abrir"- le dice Meredith mientras pone algunos platos en la mesa.

-"Por favor Meredith yo ya hice suficiente"- Izzie tenía una copa de vino tranquila haciendo caso omiso a Mer, bebió un sorbo, movió la copa mirando el vino en su interior. Y de pronto dijo riendo -"Cristina habré tú la puerta no has hecho nada"- Meredith miro a cristina como diciendo que hiciera caso a Izzie. No le ha quedado de otra así que camina hacia la puerta maldiciendo a Izzie.

Cristina habré la puerta y allí esta George sonriéndole -"OH DIOS BAMBIE"- dice sorprendida mientras George va y le da un abrazo, aunque más bien se lo dio por la emoción por que quién le da un abrazo a cristina de repente sabiendo cómo es su carácter -

-"Cristina!"- sonríe George mientras cristina se queda con los brazos extendidos y George la abraza. Izzie al oír que Cristina grita se asusta y pega un brinquito vaciándose el vino en la blusa, se levanta va hacia la puerta ocupada limpiándose sin mirar enfrente. -"Que miérda te pasa Cris...tina"- dice entrecortadamente al alzar la mirada y ver a George.

-"vamos George es suficiente"- le da un pequeño empujón a George para que deje de abrazarla. Izzie aún sorprendida tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro -"George!"- y se miran por primera vez en mucho tiempo rápidamente Izzie va a abrazarle, George habré los brazos para recibir a los de Izzie los vuelve a cerrar. Sus manos sienten lo suave de su suéter, siente de nuevo el olor de su cabello, ese aroma que siempre tenía su cabello como si fuera algo mágico, que creyó había olvidado pero no era así ahora y más que nunca lo recordaba perfectamente... aunque para que recordar si lo tenía allí frente a el cierra los ojos le susurra sólo su nombre -"Izz"- Ella siente el abrazo como algo inexplicable suspira y sonríe a su vez

Sus mejillas rozan tan rápido pero también tan sutilmente. Todo pasa tan rápido pero con tantos pequeños detalles que parece ser eterno -"Estas aquí ¿Has vuelto?" Dime que si- lo mira sigue sonriendo mientras lo toma de la mano

-"Que es lo que piensas, por supuesto que he vuelto"- le responde sintiendo la mano de Izzie entrelazar la suya. Meredith sale de la cocina -"Pero si eres tu George! Pasa, que estás haciendo aquí"- va y le da un abrazo. -"Ya estoy dentro! y estoy aquí porque volví"- Izzie le lleva hacia el sofá para sentarse -"Izzie que le ha pasado a tu blusa"- señala la mancha de vino

-"Hmm esto cierto lo he olvidado por completo de tanta emoción, subiré a cambiarla en un momento. Llegas oportunamente he preparado una cena sin motivo especial pero tú ya lo has hecho especial"- Meredith mira a Izzie con esa de seriously? - ¿Disculpa Izz **que tú has hecho?-** acentúa toda la frase.

Izzie se vuelve a mirar hacia Meredith -"bueno Meredith me ha ayudado un poco"- le guiña un ojo a George. -"Subiré y al regresar cenaremos- va subiendo las escaleras George se le queda mirando no ha dejado de sonreír desde que llego. Siguen platicando. Izzie va a su recámara casi involuntariamente elije un vestido color azul cielo nunca lo usa pero es como si quisiera que George la viera linda, se aplica algo de maquillaje discreto y se dispone a bajar de nuevo. Después de un rato van a la mesa. Meredith le susurra a Izz mientras con la mirada le señala a George. -"parece que tu ánimo se ha elevado hasta te has puesto este vestido?"- a Izz le da una pequeña risita. -"Es sólo que no había ropa limpia"- miente.

Cristina se acomoda en la silla y sin más dice -"bueno platícanos como fue tu papel como rambo-bambie, rara mezcla por cierto"- comienza a reír.

-"Por favor Cristina no le preguntes eso"- responde algo molesta Izz mientras sirve la ensalada"- Meredith cambia de tema -"así que volverás a trabajar a Seattle Grace "- comienzan a cenar George bebe algo de agua y responde. -"Izz está bien creo que todos quieren saber sobre eso tal vez no fue tan bueno como pensé, todo era trauma cirugías a cualquier hora si sólo se vive para la medicina pero se vuelve rutina aunque a veces hay algo nuevo. Extrañaba las cirugías tranquilas, igual platicar con alguien no es común y te comienzas a sentir sólo pero ahora he vuelto. De hecho hoy he hablado con el jefe y mañana comienzo otra vez"- hace una pausa -"si comienzo de nuevo a decir verdad nunca debí irme"-

Cristina sirviéndose algo más de la comida y mirando a George -"Así que Bambie mañana serás la sensación en el hospital"-

Izzie interrumpe a Cristina -"George tienes en donde quedarte? Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras puedes quedarte aquí si quieres hay un cuarto desocupado cierto Mer "- mira a Meredith con cara de por favor di que si. Meredith le contesta con la boca llena

-"hmm si por supuesto"-

Continúan cenando y platicando hasta que Cristina tiene que irse. Vuelve a decir con su peculiar sarcasmo -"Suerte O'malley con los abrazos mañana"- le da una palmadita en la espalda -"me da gusto que volvieras al menos me haces reír, seguro mañana lo harás"-

-"Siempre supe que me amabas Cristina Yang"- dice en broma George.

Se despide Cristina con cierta sonrisa. Meredith cierra la puerta -"Chicos iré a dormir mañana tengo turno en la madrugada tengo que dormir algo nos vemos mañana."- se va hacia su recámara. Izzie llamando a George con una seña -"OK vamos George para arreglar tu habitación"- George sigue a Izzie -"Claro Izz, hasta mañana Meredith"- le señala la habitación para que entre con sus cosas. Se encuentra algo curioso porque Alex no está allí pero no dice nada. Izzie va a buscar sábanas para arreglar la cama de George -"Meredith a dónde has dejado las sábanas las necesito y no las encuentro"- entonces antes de que Meredith le responda las ve en un cajón del armario. -"Descuida las he encontrado"- va de nuevo al cuarto donde dormirá George y comienza a destender las sábanas, George vuelve abajar para subir su maleta la cual ha dejado en la entrada. Sube de nuevo y se dirige a la habitación la abre y desempaca algo de ropa.

-"Izzie descuida yo lo haré no debes preocuparte"- le dice al verla tender las sabanas.

-"George solo quiero ayudarte"- sonríe ya casi terminando de hacer la cama

-"Has hecho suficiente has de estar cansada ahora ve a dormir"- Izzie hace pucheros aunque ciertamente está demasiado cansada. -"bueno está bien la próxima vez no seré gentil. Ok buenas noches"-termina rompiendo y se dispone a salir de la habitación. -"Izz"- escucha su voz y voltea sutilmente -"y ahora?"- George la mira -"te ves muy linda"- a Izzie le contesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y hasta medio se sonroja. Se ve el olan de su vestido y se escucha cuando cierra la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jamás Dejaría De Quererte**_

_**Capitulo II**_

"Dr. O'malley que bueno tenerlo de vuelta"

"Se le hecho de menos" "Se le ha necesitado mucho por aquí"

"Hey Dr. O'malley!?" - cosas como esas ha estado escuchando George desde que apareció en la madrugada con su bata caminando por los pasillos en su primer día de trabajo desde que llego a Seattle. No es que no le guste hasta medio le agrada ser el centro de atención pero no mucho George no es así a el rara vez le gusta llamar la atención. Entonces solo se detiene a dar la mano y saludar.

A recibir abrazos de bienvenida. Hasta a algunas enfermeras le besan la mejilla. El solo sonríe y atiende amablemente no le paso por la cabeza lo bien que lo recibirían de nuevo. Pensó que con la bienvenida en casa de Mer seria suficiente.-

-Izzie esta llenando unos historiales en el estar de enfermeras luce algo mejor que el otro día se ha arreglado el pelo con pequeños rizos y puesto algo de maquillaje ligero. Meredith entrando y apoyando el brazo en la mesa le dice a Izzie-

"Izzie... Necesito que me ayudes" -se muerde el labio esperando la contestación de Izzie-

-Izzie no le toma mucha atención y continúa firmando alza la mirada. Dice bien dime no te prometo nada estoy algo ocupada. Meredith Hace una mueca y le dice-

"Bien Derek" -Izzie alza una ceja –

"¿Que pasa con Derek?"

"Su cumpleaños" -contesta Meredith-

"¿Que es lo que quieres decir?"

"Fiesta" –contesta de nuevo Mer-

-Izzie toma su carreta y se va caminando pues sabe ya muy bien que es lo que quiere Meredith.-

"Izzie!" -Meredith la sigue.

"Izzie sólo algo pequeño entre nosotros nada de cosas extravagantes es sólo su cumpleaños."

"Perfecto, perfecto" -dice Izzie Mer hace pucheros rogándole.-

"Meredith ¿Y que gano yo a cambio?"

"No lo se organizarla?"

"Meredith organizar aunque sea una pequeña fiesta es cansado no es fácil pero bueno ¿Para cuando?"

"Esta tarde" - le contesta Mer. Izzie abre los ojos bien grandes. Ya pensaba ideas en su mente hasta que le digo la fecha.-

"¿Que? Meredith no hago magia."

"Pero Izzie tu eres "Izzie"" -acentúa con una gran sonrisa al decir "Izzie"-.

"Vamos Izzie!"

-Izzie finalmente no se puede negar.-

"Bien Mer lo haré" – sonríe- "tomaré mi tiempo libre para organizar esto tómalo como un favor que me tendrás que devolver claro cuando lo necesite" - le hace un guiño a Mer. Mientras no dice nada-

"Esta bien te amo Isabel Stevens" -Izzie sigue caminando mientras le dice- "Lo se Meredith lo se. Te abrazaría pero tengo prisa. Esta bien entiendo ve yo me encargo"

-George va bajando las escaleras y ve a Izzie pasando por ahí se apresura para alcanzar a Izzie-

"Hey Izzie!" -le dice mientras Izzie se detiene al escucharlo y va llegando a su lado. Izzie le sonríe y caminan juntos-

"Hey George"

"Tu cabello le hiciste algo" - le dice mientras le mira los rizos Izzie tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios-

"George lo notaste! Me encanto" - Se compone el cabello con una mano con la otra agarra la carpeta-

"Bueno como no notarlo cuando te ves tan linda" -Izzie se sonroja algo inconscientemente por que vamos es George quién se lo ha dicho se supone es su amigo-

"Definitivamente tengo una linda amiga" -agrega George mientras sigue caminando-

"En definitiva yo sé que soy linda" -Le hace en tono de broma a George aunque si Izzie es muy linda quién no podría notarlo-

"Bueno George ¿cuando termina tu turno?" -George mira su reloj y le dice-

"Justo ahora acaba de terminar"

"Genial tengo trabajo para ti" –le sonríe Izz-

"¿Que será? ¿Alguna práctica?"

"NO" -le responde Izzie-

"¿Cirugía?"

"No"

"Entonces?" -se rinde George-

"Iremos de compras"

-George abre los ojos grandes como sorprendido. Claramente no se puede resistir a sus palabras, que aunque simples y que diciéndolas así no tienen ningún sentido afectivo. El las escucha dulces como si cada palabra fuera tan sutilmente dicha por ella reacciona-

"Ok y compraremos?"

"o decidiremos cuando estemos allá."

"George me me iré a cambiar te veo en un momento en la entrada. Que no se te olvide"

"OK no se me olvidará A sus órdenes Dr. Stevens" -Le hace una señal de reverencia y cada quién toma un camino distinto esta vez sólo será por unos minutos no como la anterior. Siempre se encontrarán. Es el destino-

-Cristina esta mirando hacia la entrada llega Meredith y le dice-

"Meredith hay algo entre Bambie & Barbie"

"¿De que estas hablando?" -responde Meredith algo sacada por la pregunta.

"Mira a la entrada pareciera que desde que George llego esta mas feliz y le ha bajado el mal humor"

"Por favor cristina es su mejor amigo como no podría estar feliz después de no verlo en tanto tiempo. Veamos si yo me fuera lejos y no regresará en algún tiempo ¿acaso no te romerías feliz de volverme a ver?"

"Bueno Meredith eso es diferente tu y yo no nos podemos enamorar" -se carcajea Cristina mientras se lo dice a Meredith –

"Y si es así cosa que no Creo estaría bien Izz merece estar feliz y que mas bien que con el aunque lo que si creo y estoy realmente segura es que tus horas en pedns te están comenzando a afectar el cerebro" -Se burla Meredith de cristina-

"¿que Izz ya no sufra como te preocupar por ella eh. Tanto que la pusiste a organizar la fiesta de Derek"

"Eso es diferente cristina yang eso es diferente" -Suena el localizador de cristina y sale caminando sin despedirse-

-Desde que Cristina ve a George e Izzie en la entrada ellos salen al centro comercial. Bajan del auto de Izzie-

"Bueno y que compraras? Acaso las compras semanales en jueves?"

"Claro que no Dice Izzie Meredith me pidió que organizará un fiesta para el cumpleaños de Derek"

-George la mira atentamente alzando una ceja al mis a Izzie decir mientras suspira hablan caminando a la entrada del mal-

"Para esta noche... Bueno creo que esto no será problema ya que eres fantásticamente la mejor organizadora de fiestas que existe en Seattle" -dice George animándola diciendo cada palabra entre pausada y emocionadamente. Izzie lo escucha con lo ojos abiertos.-

"Izzie acaso exagere?"

"bueno no estoy segura de que fue exactamente lo que dijiste, George eso hacen los payasos una ves fui a un circo"

-entran a u departamento de Izzie le cuenta la historia-

"bueno como te decía -se detiene a ver el precio de unos vasitos de colores de se lo da a George-

"fui una vez a un circo y había unos payasos algo algo"-se detiene a ver Otra cosa y no termina la historia George coge los productos.-

"bueno si fui a un chico y..."-

"y que Izzie?" -le dice ansioso George ya le a molestado algo que no termine la historia y regresé las frases entonces mira a George con las cosas en las manos hablándole.-

"Bueno los payasos decían palabras como esas George donde esta el carrito no eres un buen ayudante de la ultra impactante maravillosa doctora-organizadora de fiestas que existe en Seattle"

-George va a buscar el carrito que se a quedado al principio del pasillo, regresa a donde Izz-

"entonces me has dicho payaso pero recordaste lo que dije eso te convierte en payaso también." -le dice con casa de burlándose, Izz sigue escogiendo cosas-

"Cállate ayudante payaso" -se ríe Izz-

"bueno George perdóname si te dije que te callarás"

"Izz creo que andas muy agresiva hoy"

"George en verdad quieres ver con soy cuando me pongo agresiva"

-Se acerca a él con un rostro como intimidándolo George sólo se queda mirándolo le mira el gloss rosa pálido que Izzie trae en los labios por un segundo se pierde en ellos.-

"Izz tranquila que te estoy haciendo"

" yo no hice nada George sólo era broma yo jamás te diría algo así en serio"

"Ok lo sabía era sólo broma"

"menos a mi ayudante payaso"

"Izz!"

"esta bien hay que seguir con esto."

-George sigue caminando con Izzie por el mal-

"Bien Izz tengo ideas como que te parece llenar la casa de globos" –dice George-

"en serio" -lo mira Izzie con su cara de seriously?- "al menos que quieras que muéranos asfixiados." -Se ríe abrazándolo por el hombro- "me hacías falta George, en verdad te extrañe mucho, pero ahora Georgi has vuelto y me ayudaras a hacer mis compras"

"bueno Izzie acaso no soy genial".

"Pero sabes que sería más que genial" -dice Izz- "llenar el carrito de cervezas... Sobre todo sería posible por que tengo un pedacito de plástico que salva vidas"

"que un condón dice George?"

"GEORGE! tu sentido del humor no es nada bueno hoy" -le responde Izzie mientras dobla el carrito para otro pasillo no puede mentir que le ha dado una pequeña risita-

"bueno veamos" -Entran al pasillo de bebidas- "bueno tengo los vasos colorines y falta el tequila" -lo dice mientras toma una botella- "o mejor vino" -mira A George.-

"sería bueno que si no haces lo del carrito lleno de cervezas compres vino y tequila entonces si llevemos esto" -George toma otra botella y la mete al carrito-

"bueno y por último compraremos el pastel no quiero hacerlo además no tendría tiempo ya casi es muy tarde" -continúa hablando Izzie empujando el carrito-

"Izz ya nos pasamos un pasillo para ir a pastelería" -dice George agarrando el carrito rápido y llevándolo en otra dirección-

"dame acá George estoy segura de que es por aquí desde hace cuanto que no vienes" -le agarra el carrito Izz-

"Izz! Lo se hace mucho que no tengo a este lugar pero es que allí decía que el pasillo 5 es de pastelería y estamos en el 7 que hacemos en limpieza"

-Izzie dice rápido queriendo tener la razón mientras agarra un limpiador-

"bueno George tal vez yo quiero comprar esto" -le enseña la botella-

"Estas segura?" -se burla George-

-Izz lo mira con cara de acaso lo dudas?- " vamos George tenemos que elegir el pastel ya basta de perdernos en el supermercado"

-caminan los pasillos que son para llegar a pastelería-

"George toma cualquier pastel ya es tarde" -dice Izzie mientras están parados frente al mostrador de pasteles-

"Izzie yo no sé de pasteles el azul esta bien, si el azul es re confortable aunque no las pasamos mirando azul" -habla George mirando los pasteles como escogiendo con la mirada-

"Vamos date prisa el azul esta bien complicas tu vida al escogerlo" -Izzie sonríe saca de su bolsillo su celular y mira la hora al decir eso, George pide el pastel azul con detalles de gotas de glaseado de azúcar con algunas chispas de colores esparcidas alrededor-

"Izzie al menos no tarde demasiado como tu en aceptar que nos equivocamos de pasillo"

"George debemos darnos prisa y si sabes que me equivoqué últimamente me equivoco en muchas cosas no me lo recuerdes." -Izzie pone otra cara entre decepcionada y algo Triste, George lo nota-

"Izzie yo me he equivocado más que tu en mi vida pero claramente esto no es por habernos equivocado de pasillo ¿Pasa algo? Puedes decírmelo. -Izzie lo mira y trata de sonreír para que no se preocupe claramente le pasa algo pero prefiere dejarlo así-

"George no pasa nada no te preocupes" -llegan a la caja para pagar los productos. Suben al auto las bolsas. Casi todo el camino no habla. Llegan a la casa George la mira algo preocupado mientras ella entra a la casa llevando unas bolsas. Izzie se regresa y le dice-

"vamos George te quedarás allí parado" -le sonríe mientras le pregunta-

"Izz sólo estaba descansando algo"

"pero mira si apenas las llevas para adentro yo ya metí dos te estoy ganando" -le hace una muequita enseñándole la lengua un poco-

"Izzie esto tiene que ser siempre una competencia?"

"Si es lo que quieres"

-George trata de tomar como puede las bolsas que quedan en el auto por bajar, Izzie reacciona rápido y sale corriendo de la puerta hasta el auto le arrebata algunas bolsas a George.-

"Oh no George yo siempre gano" -siguen jugando y George sale corriendo con más bolsas que Izz, llega a la puerta-

"YAY! Izz Stevens te he ganado quién se ríe ahora eh?"

-Izzie lo mira-

"Se perder George se perder pero hiciste trampa" –van hacia adentro-

"Izz! Vamos no Hice trampa" -alega George poniendo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina-

"Está bien no has hecho trampa no te juzgo. Sabes George mientras no estabas aquí estaba todo el día en el hospital pensaba que me había vuelto el estereotipo de una típica cirujana casi no hablo con alguien bueno no de la manera en la que los amigos lo hacen"

-plática Izzie caminando de la mesa tomando algo y abriendo la nevera para meter unas cosas allí-

"ya sabes como cristina y menos como tu y yo"

-le sonríe al decir tu y yo a George el siente una especie de sentimiento si no es extraño algo como señal de que todavía existe algún sentimiento hacia Izzie no propiamente como su amiga al escuchar tu y yo. Izzie continúa hablando-

"como mejores Amigos pero creo que sentía esto por que propiamente tus eres mi mejor amigo así puedo decirte lo que me pasa sin sentir que me juzguen o algo así cierto?-

-George se ha quedado escuchando atentamente mientras sostiene una lata de duraznos dice-

"Sentí lo mismo la verdad bueno creo que fue casi igual allí no creo que hubiera amigos con los que platicaras sinceramente sabes te extrañe mucho"

-Izzie siente eso extraño difícil de explicar eso muy dentro de su corazón que en su mente permanece algo bloqueado pero que en el corazón se siente igualmente y le sonríe-

" como no extrañarme!"

-se comienza a reír-

"Tenemos que terminar esto"- Izzie mira el reloj en la pared son las 6pm- "es tardísimo!."

-terminan de acomodar las cosas, comienzan a arreglar todo. Izzie arregla la mesa George pone un plato con botanas y a un lado sombreritos de fiesta y hacen otras cosas arreglando la casa-

"Pero Izzie esto no era tan difícil!" -le dice George al ver que esta algo fácil todo esto-

"George apenas comienza debemos ocuparnos de los arreglos de serpentín ven vamos a ponerlos"

-Izzie se saca los zapatos y sube al sillón sosteniendo los pies en el descansa brazos, George camina hacia donde esta ella Izzie le da las serpentina para que se la detenga. George se sienta en el sillón. Mira a Izzie acomodando los adornos-

"Esto es necesario por que le da colorido a la casa" -Dice Izz contenta algo cansada pero esta contenta.-

"Oh no Izz! Olvidamos algo!"

-se exalta George Izz da un pequeño brinquito y se cae hacía donde esta George el reacciona pero cae encima de él, se miran a los ojos por un momento George dice suavemente-

"el regalo de Derek" - miran al mismo tiempo a la puerta al escuchar que en ese momento Cristina y Meredith entran por la puerta-

"Uuff Meredith y tu decías que me afectaba el cerebro estar en pends"

-Meredith los mira :o-" Izz George!"

-Izzie se levanta rápido- "vamos Meredith no es lo que pensabas!"

-George se queda sentado en el sillón-

"nos ocuparemos de esto más tarde" –le dice Izzie a George se va a la cocina-

"eh oíste Mer más tarde!" -se ríe otra vez Cristina-

"O'malley quita esa Cara!" –dice Cristina a George tumbándose en el sillón

"Cristina que tiene mi cara?" -se para George y va a la cocina ve a Izz apoyada con un brazo en la mesa-

"Izz están locas"

"Lo se George!"

"Cristina me ha estado molestando toda la semana"

"Ella es así George"

-Meredith entra a la cocina-

"Izzie mi mágica Izzie me has salvado!"

"Meredith esto es un favor que será merecidamente devuelto Ok!"-le dice en broma-

"Meredith a mí también debes agradecerme" –dice George metiéndose en la plática-

"George a ti no te contrate" –le responde Meredith riéndose-

"Mer él es mi ayudante payaso por hoy"

"Payaso?" -se sorprende Mer mientras se ríe y mira a George-

"Larga historia Mer!" -dice George suspirando-

"Ok" -salen hacia la sala-

"¿Cuando llegan todos? Denme una cerveza..." -Se escucha a cristina George le da una a Cristina-

"Ya deberían de llegar"-

"Meredith Cristina acaso no quedo hermoso esto?" –Dice Izzie con una gran sonrisa mientras mira todo lo que ella y GEORGE hicieron-

-Mer & Cristina lo que ven es una casa llena de serpentina y una mesa con distintas botanas y frituras que lucen muy bien la verdad es que todo luce muy colorido-

"Todo bien McModel pero falta la música" –mira cristina a Izzie haciendo una risita burlona-

"¡- Damn It! George olvidamos la música!"

"Izzie no hay que preocuparnos por eso aquí tienen Buena música casi una rocola"

–señala George a el montón de CD's que están junto al reproductor en el estante-

"Es cierto no te preocupes Izz ya trabajaron demasiado de lo demás cristina y yo nos ocupamos" -dice Meredith sentándose en la sala con una cerveza en la mano-

-Se escucha el timbre de la puerta-

"debe ser Derek ya se ha tardado bastante iré a abrir"

-Izzie se levanta antes que Meredith va a abrir, cierto es Derek pero también trae a Alex en ese momento deseo que Meredith hubiera abierto trata de disimular-

"Derek! Te estábamos esperando Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero te guste como decoramos la casa para ti"

-le da un abrazo Derek sonríe mientras mira a su alrededor-

"Gracias Izzie wow esto quedo muy bien"

-camina hacia la sala Meredith se levanta y le abraza fuerte le da un beso-

"Mer tu e Izzie hicieron esto"

-mientras Alex pasa Izz sólo le dice un simple "hola" Alex mueve la cabeza-

"Izz y Bambie lo hicieron" -responde cristina- "bueno Mer los obligó"

"eso no es verdad!" –Se apresura a decir Meredith-

"no importa se ve fantástico muy estilo Izzie"-

"Gracias Derek!" -sonríe Izz-

"También a a George"

-señala Izzie a George mientras él se pregunta por que Izzie no se emocionó al ver a Alex el piensa erróneamente que continúan casados nadie le a dicho que se a divorciado-

"está bien Derek sólo ayudaba a Izz pero Feliz Cumpleaños!" –Se acerca George a felicitar a Derek-

"hay que comenzar a ponerle diversión a esto!" -Señala Meredith entusiasmada poniendo playa a la música se ve a Cristina con una botella de tequila en la mano y vasos en la otra comienzan a bailar Meredith y Cristina, Derek Alex se sienta a tomarse el drink. Izzie se va de nuevo a la cocina George la sigue saca una botella de vino tinto de la alacena-

"George toma dos copas de estante"- le dice mientras le sonríe-

"Izz le llevaras a Alex vino vi que estaba con el tequila?"

-Izzie lo mira-

"George son para nosotros vamos es lo menos que nos merecemos no digas que no te duele todo de caminar"

"Tienes razón un buen premio para unos muy buenos organizadores de fiestas"

-se ríen-

"organizadora yo tu mi ayudante" -le guiña el ojo-

-salen de la cocina y Izzie lleva la botella y George las copas, van hacia la banquita mecedora fuera de la casa de Meredith-

"George no te preocupes por Alex el y yo no somos nada más" -le dice Izzie mientras se sientan y vacía vino en la copas. George se siente sorprendido lo esta realmente ni siquiera pasó por su mente eso. Izzie ve la expresión en su rostro-

"wow Izz bueno cuando pasó eso bueno lo siento por preguntar ¿Estas bien?" -tartamudea George-

"George no te preocupes todo esta bien yo estoy bien y mejor ahora"

-le sonríe con era sonrisa que sólo ella tiene y que hipnotiza y te deja sin habla, toma un sorbo grande de vino-

"Ahora ay que disfrutar de esto"

-se queda todo callado entre ellos un momento sólo se escucha la música de adentro-

"Tal vez me dolió al principio ciertamente si dolió nada es normal desde eso también nada lo fue desde que tu partiste" -Izz toma otro poco de vino. George la nota un poco triste le toma la mano-

"sabes que pienso a veces George"

-George la mira Fijamente-

"que Izz?"

-Izzie suspira –

"Que casarme con Él fue uno de los peores errores que tomé ya no no quiero que pienses estoy deprimida por eso, para nada es sólo que a veces pienso cosas. Me engaño" -mueve la cabeza- "no no quiero pensar en eso de nuevo"

-sonríe de nuevo tratando de disimular George la escucha atentamente toma de vez en vez vino también le acaricia la mano-

"Izzie ya tiene por que dolerte ya estoy aquí y puedes contar conmigo como pudo hacerte esto yo" -hace una pausa- "yo jamás le haría algo así a alguien como tú"

- Izzie se ha puesto algo sentimental con el efecto del vino y los recuerdos le corre una lágrima por la mejilla, ella a tratado de superar lo de Alex y lo a hecho muy bien pero cuando recuerda el dolor que le causó es difícil no ponerse triste-

-George la mira no le gusta verla así seca sus lágrimas y solo le dice –

"Prométeme que no te pondrás triste de nuevo por esto y pondrás esa sonrisa que ilumina todo en cuanto la ves"

-Izzie escucha las palabras de George tan sutiles y tan bien dichas que siente la hacen sentir bien inmediatamente le sonríe-

"Está bien al menos frente a ti no me pondré Así de nuevo..."

_Nota: recomiendo a partir de aquí reproduzcan la canción "Am I Still The One" de Daniel Powter. (_ watch?v=0OlCdBqIo6g_)_

-Se escucha de fondo la canción "Am I Still The One" de Daniel Powter que han puesto los chicos adentro. George se para y le da una sonrisa a Izzie y le da la mano-

Me concedería esta pieza bella dama?

-Izzie se seca las lágrimas que le han seguido y sonríe plenamente-

"Vamos George! –lo duda al principio se levanta dejando la copa de vino vacía en el suelo- Está bien por supuesto"

-George la abraza poniendo sus brazos rodeando su cintura, Izzie lo abraza también descansando en su hombro. Comienzan a bailar lentamente. Izzie se siente protegida confortable al estar así bailando con George se siente como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.-

"Sé que ya te he dicho que te extrañe mucho pero no hace mal que te lo diga otra vez cierto"

-siguen bailando mientras hablan-

" No tiene por qué estar mal pero sabes cuanto te extrañe yo Izzie? -Izzie acaricia con su cuello al de George"-

"No lo sé ¿cuánto?"

-sonríe George al sentir era sensación del calor de Izzie-

"de todas las personas a ti fue a la que extrañe más... -sin ti George las cosas no son iguales tu haces perfecto todo Izzie tu Eres perfecta"

-De pronto se siente una atmósfera de algo que sus mentes no querían pensar pero el corazón lo decía todavía había algo ahí que los hacia sentirse tan bien el uno con el otro que los hacia sentir esas sensaciones que eran diferentes e inexplicables. Dejan de bailar y se miran a los ojos al momento que George deja de hablar. Ella mira los ojos perfectos de el en los que se pierde.-

"Te quiero"

-dice Izzie con tal sutileza que casi y se oye. La mirada de George baja hacia la boca de Izzie parece ver que habla en cámara lenta mira sus labios hermosos y más aún con el gloss rosa. Ambos sienten cierta atracción que ya es innegable tanto les da valor el vino como la sensación de sentirse tan bien el uno con el otro-

-George sube su mano suavemente hacia la mejilla de Izzie para acercar sus labios a los suyos sienten su respiración el uno al otro-

"Izz yo jamás deje de quererte"

-apenas termina de decir la última palabra sus labios rozan por primera vez en mucho tiempo se reconocen la memoria en el corazón nunca se borra en un beso cálido, Izzie cierra los ojos al momento en que siente los labios de George tocar los suyos es algo mágico que recorre su cuerpo es como si una llama estuviera encendiéndose de nuevo, George no sabe si eso es verdad o no si esta soñando o es realmente cierto siente que el mundo no existe sólo ellos dos. Sólo el y ella. Se da cuenta que nunca la olvido jamás... Es una sensación placentera pero a la vez demasiado cómoda, es fantástico Izzie se abraza mas a él haciendo de ese beso que comenzará suavemente algo más rápido pero sin dejar de ser dulce...-

_Continuara…._


End file.
